You Made My Day
by it's-gonna-rain
Summary: Seto and Jou quarreled and ended up getting a detention from the headmistress. How would the opposites react to each other? Sounds funny, right? Read on!


**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor, friendship, a bit of romance, maybe… :p

**Pairing:** Seto- Jou

**Setting and timeline:** based on original script

**Summary:**

The both quarreled and ended up getting a detention from the headmistress. How would the opposites react to each other? Jou, one of the class' laziest students who spent most of his times in the classroom sleeping, and Seto, the best student in the class who never missed a thing about the lesson. Sounds funny, right? Read on!

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi as the real creator of YGO

Then what? Go on and enjoy the read, guys! Thanks a lot!

* * *

**You Made My Day**

**7.00 AM, second subject of the day, SPORT **

BANG!

That was the second one.

_Damn._

Jou inhaled a deep breath, screamed out loud inside his own heart. He had been trying so hard keeping his head not to explode yeah, that was his version of the narration, but seeing who just slam dunked the rink and that was the same guy, he couldn't handle it any longer. He suddenly burst out of anger, stormed to the blue-eyed guy who was laughing and tossing around with his teammates. Yugi was about to prevent his blond friend out of making another trouble, but when he turned around, Jou had already gone.

"Damn you!"

Jou approached the opposing team, his hazel eyes filled with burning anger as his steps took him closer to the target. Meanwhile, there was a guy from the team noticing him. He smirked so outrageously that Jou could clearly see it, the handsome guy swept his brunette hair from his forehead, stared back at Jou sharply, who looked no more than an angry puppy in his vision.

"Man, that's so lame," the blue-eyed guy smiled calmly then walked back to his previous sitting place, took a bottle of mineral water out of his black backpack, then smiled back at Jou again, an underestimating smile, as it could be called.

"You're showing off, blockhead! Enough for that already!" Jou continued storming Seto, who started laughing the hell out of him. Jou didn't know what to say anymore. He pulled back a bit, thinking of something that could possibly work better than words. FIST! If this guy couldn't even be told by rash words, then fist would work even better. Jou was thinking of screwing up the blue-eyed guy's face, so that no girl would even turn to notice him again. _Enough of showing off, blockhead. Enough said too._

Look, guys, Seto was just thinking of generating another charming smile when a punch suddenly landed on his face. That was such a hard hit, since Jou hoped that one could ruin his jaw and if possible, left a big blue mark on that rich guy's cheek. Jou then laughed the hell back at Seto. He didn't even realize that his teammates noticing from afar. Yugi turned his back slowly facing Honda, who then gave him a senseless smirk. It then took Yugi quite a while to realize that Honda didn't even have a clue what to say about the blond guy. A trouble seeker? No, he was even more than that. A notorious school bandit? No, he wasn't that bad either. So what was Jou then? Ah well, he was just such a big mess!

"Hey, what are you doing, dumb ass? This man's our hero!" one of Seto's teammate screamed at Jou, then approached him along with the other members of the team. Jou got himself in the state of confusion, but he decided to stay where he was previously. He shouldn't be afraid, right?

Before Jou even got his time swinging his fist one more time, one loud, long voice called out from the distance. That was Tanemura-sensei's voice! The crowd then dismissed suddenly, leaving both Jou and Seto as noticeable objects in sight.

"He started this, sensei! That was Kaiba!"

Tanemura-sensei didn't even stop to hear Jou's explanation. He knew what Jou was like. A trouble seeker, as he was commonly called, he had also known Seto quite well. So based on his examination, the conclusion about this trouble was almost absolute…

"Stand up, both of you!" Thank God, Tanemura decided to be fair, since the trouble took the two of them in, "Katsuya, do 30 push-ups, Kaiba, you're up for 20, do it here, right now!"

Well well, wasn't really fair too, though…

"Kiss my ass, Moneybags!" Jou whispered quite sharply for Seto to hear. He got pissed until the end of his spines by now.

"Shut the hell up, Chihuahua!" this time Seto responded back, even more rashly than Jou's tone. Jou was a bit shocked by that, since Seto was always looking so calm and reserved in his times.

* * *

**9.10AM, fourth subject, MATHS**

A girl screamed in excitement the time she got her answer sheet on her table. She got quite a good score, that was 70, and was kind of rare, getting it for an Integer subject. But when she turned her body back, she found another good and rare score, 85! She was almost fell unconscious, how could a guy—no, an ordinary guy, not a calculator robot—get such score? How long had he been studying? All nite long? All days long? Or even worse… every seconds of his life?

"Kaiba, yours is so damn amazing!" she shouted in jealousy, but the guy whose attention she was about to take didn't give her quite an expectable reason. He smiled a bit, then turned his face away from her, noticing another corner of the class where a blonde guy—the so-called "Chihuahua" it was—, hit his desk continuously. He saved his laughter for last, at least for the detention time which will be held this afternoon after school.

"How could you get such score?" the girl asked him again. She smiled her best to take the brunette's attention.

Kaiba let out quite a long breath, "Can you stop asking? You're able to study those Integer matters by yourself, aren't you?"

What a deathwish… she stared at him in a big disappointment then went back to her previous sitting position. Mann… that Kaiba guy was even colder than she could ever imagined. But he was amazingly handsome, too, and of course, amazingly clever. Perfect guy with inner flaws, as she could tell herself.

"Honda, damn man! I mean… I mean… ugh… mannn… IT'S FIFTEEN! ARGHH!" Jou ruined his hair, almost burst out of tears. He didn't even expect such score before. He thought that would be quite good since Anzu helped him a bit in this test. But that was no good. He couldn't help screaming aloud.

"Be quiet, Katsuya! Who told you to be so lazy in my lessons?" Shimizu-sensei pointed his stick at Jou, "and who told you to sleep in every of my lessons?" the class laughed at him, Jou was so deadly embarrassed. And it wasn't ended just like that, he even caught another victorious smile, once again, and another eyes-insult "what-an-idiot" look from a pair of blue eyes.

"Okay, students," Shimizu-sensei then let out another loud voice, "I'd like to congratulate Kaiba for the highest score in this class, 85!" she let out a wide smile, the class cheered at the brunette who remained calm without even a notable response. He didn't even smile.

"As for the lowest score too," Shimizu-sensei checked out her whole student list, Jou felt like his heart stopped pumping, "you, Hasegawa, thanks for the 13!" she clapped her hands along with the class. _Mann… that isn't me! See? I am not the worst student in this class, then._

"You're lucky, mutt! I thought the last one would be you," Seto threw his words to Jou along with his signature smile.

"_Uruzai!_" _(noisy!)_

The class, once again, laughed along with the sarcastic joke, some even cheered at Seto. Jou was about to storm Seto once again, when something stopped him from deep down inside. That was Seto's smile. Those girls were never mistaken about its quality.

"Okay, now, up for the lesson, class!"

* * *

**13.20PM, detention after school**

"Hey, I'll see you later," Honda patted Jou's shoulder with a smile of disappointment. He, Honda, Yugi, and Ryuuji had planned to visit the newest Game Centre in town together after school, but this one happened accidentally could this be even called so? Jou caused it himself!.

"Satisfied?" Jou turned his face facing Seto. Seto turned his face away instead of responding. Jou finally looked down to his desk, almost screamed like hell when he spotted two sheets of papers with Integer questions, which may not even be such a big burden for Seto, but for Jou? That was one hell of a trouble. He couldn't even go home unless he finish them all. He blamed himself continuously for the trouble he caused this morning, he blamed Seto as well for his show-off event. If only he didn't do that… if only Seto didn't beat his team… He wouldn't have to be so all fed-up with these Integer matters.

Jou sat back, frustrated already. While Seto was so much excited with the matters, he didn't even know what to write on his paper, worse than that, he didn't even know what to do. He noticed Seto again and again, kept thinking about how that Moneybags could be that clever and diligent.

"Can't do a thing, mutt?" Seto stopped in the feeling of being noticed. Jou turned his face quickly in embarrassment. That would be more than a nightmare got caught looking at Mr. Bighead, "just as expected from a student like you. So hopeless." He smiled a devious smile. Pissed, but Jou admitted the correctness of Seto's words somewhere in heart.

Jou smashed his desk in response, what did he dream last night that this afternoon he got himself stuck together with this insane young CEO?

"Don't do more trouble, mutt, you'll get more of this," Seto smiled and lifted his paper a bit. That smile was a bit different one, although he found that one quite weird coming out from an iceberg-in-human-form like Seto Kaiba.

"But I just can't—" Jou stopped in confusion, "damn!" he smashed his desk again. This detention could have him ended up in one of the psychiatric wards. For once in his lifetime, he regretted everything he had done to his school days, he made them all like nonsense, never noticed, never listened, and all he did was just sleeping and daydreaming at school.

"Damn… mannn…," Jou finally decided to do one of the craziest things in his lifetime. He kneeled beside Seto's desk, begging for his help. He knew he would have all his pride thrown away by doing such thing, but that was just the only way left.

Then what could possibly be Seto's response?

"Please lend me a hand!" Jou screamed out desperately, but all Seto did was just staying cool. He didn't even look down to check on Jou and all of his desperation matters. He didn't even find that thing a victory either. Unbelievably, he found himself quite pleased with the blond guy's present. Actually he had never taken this detention so seriously. He enjoyed being together with one of the class' laziest students, he even enjoyed picking on him, got the blonde guy pissed to the max limit.

"What are you bowing for, mutt?" Seto laughed a bit, and that caught Jou's attention. Again, man, again, that kind of laugh was another rare thing from the CEO. Jou stood up and sat back on his chair again, looking at the working sheets hurting his head. He felt so afraid not being able to complete them all.

"So you are willing to help me out after all, eh?" Jou grinned, gave Seto the look of an innocent boy. _Dude, he has never been suitable being called as a school bandit, at least not with that Hello-Kitty face_, Seto kept his thought deep in himself. Turning to look at Jou, he took one of the papers and gave it for Jou to copy. Jou grinned even wider. He didn't expect any help would come from this stubborn iceberg. Or… maybe no more a stubborn iceberg this afternoon? Oh, whatsoever.

"Ha, nice one!" Jou started copying Seto's answers without anymore doubt, "so you are actually kinda a nice one, eh, Moneybags? Why never show?" Jou asked Seto in curiosity, realizing something new had happened between the both of them. Seto wasn't as horrible and cold as his usual image. Jou found him quite a helpful one, at one glimpse of a moment he could even imagine things he had done for Mokuba. That could be even harder than his efforts this time.

"I'm nice because I lent you that," Seto responded back coldly. Jou frowned and laughed, "Don't be that negative, Mon, I've just realized something very odd from you," he laughed again, when he turned his face towards Seto, he found that pair of blue eyes looking at him solely.

"Shut up you cheap gambler duelist," there he went again, another attempt to get Jou pissed this afternoon, was expecting another notable reaction from Jou, but all he got was just a glimpse. This was the only way Seto could get himself engaged in a conversation with Jou in fact. Why? Because all these times he had never found a good topic to talk together with the puppy, since he was always being surrounded with his friends, and the presence of Yami Yugi was no better. So much undesired.

"Don't force something to say, Mon, don't act like a cool one if you're not that kind of person," now Seto got his first counterattack. Now that sentence sounded kind of too deep and well… a bit too much gotten into his point.

"Here I'm finished, now give me the other sheet," Jou smiled widely, reached for one more page. Actually Seto wanted to do just ONE more thing to get Jou pissed again, but even he himself wondered why he couldn't do that. He just handed the other sheet right away. _Some chances are just too slim to be taken advantage of_, Seto let go of his second thought.

"Man, just as I thought, you're way too kind for a moron!" Jou laughed so loudly until his face reddened a little, after that short laughing scene, he looked back at Seto, his hazel eyes were shinning so bright, he looked very happy then, no other reason than he managed to complete the task without any meaningful effort.

After ten minutes, Jou then managed to complete the task.

"You can now go straight to your residence with your limo, Moneybags, I'm going to take these to the headmistress, okay?" said Jou while packing his backpack, put it on his right shoulder to carry later.

Seto stayed quiet. Not even an answer. Jou examined him one more time, wondering if there were anything wrong with this guy… again.

"Just go home. I owe you one, Mon!" Jou smiled and tapped Seto's shoulder. Seto was about to say something—about one more sentence for the puppy—but Jou had already walked to the classroom door before he could even pat his shoulder back, "hey, Kaiba, tomorrow we'll surprise everybody else as friends!" Jou then slammed the classroom door, as if he were forgot that Seto was still inside.

"Friends, huh, mutt?" Seto smiled as he walked towards the door to open it once again, "you've just made my day," he then grabbed his cellphone to get his limo driver ready for the journey home.

And that was…

**14.30 PM, detention finished!**

FIN.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Thanks for spending times in this fiction. Actually I realized there must be still some grammatical errors, since I am still studying the language too. But if you don't mind, please don't take them too much feel free to drop your reviews or else, you can still be engaged in a chat with me: just add my MSN e-mail listed on the profile. Thanks a bunch! Love you guys! 3

P.S Moet ---> thanks for proofreading!! xD


End file.
